Eren! Go Back to Bed!
by Coffee Monsta
Summary: Eren wakes up one morning feeling miserable. He's undoubtedly sick, but he doesn't want Levi to worry, so he shows up for training- runny nose and all. ...That doesn't work out so well and, inevitably, he's confined to bed for the next few days with Levi nursing him back to health. Rated M for some content, but mostly language.


**A/N: Hi! This is my first Attack on Titan fic, so please don't be too harsh. I'm just warning you guys now- since it's my first time, some people are (most likely) gonna be out of character. ...Probably Levi, lol, because he's so grumpy.**

 **VERY IMPORTANT- I know this is set like waaaaay back in the time of the dinosaurs, but I'm going to have some modern things in it. Nothing huge like cars, but small things like syringes and medicines because it would make the writing process SO much easier!**

 **Also, there will be much angst because Eren is very very sick. But it won't be all angst, there will be some fluff as well. And if you aren't a fan of Eren/Levi pairings, this probably isn't the story for you because they're together.**

 _ **Thoughts are in italics!**_

 **Now that all of the warnings are out of the way- enjoy the first chapter! :)**

* * *

 **Eren P.O.V**

I groaned as rays of sunlight streamed through the window and across my face, effectively dragging me out of a light doze. I squeezed my eyes shut and shoved my face under my pillow in a pitiful attempt to avoid the light.

My head was killing me, a pulsing headache having settled right behind my eyes and staying there for hours. My throat burned terribly each time I swallowed and my whole body ached. My nose was so stuffy that I was forced to breathe through my mouth, and even then, my lungs didn't seem to feel up to it.

I was sweating profusely, but at the same time I felt like I was freezing, which made no sense _whatsoever._ And to top it all off, I was absolutely exhausted because I hadn't gotten any sleep.

I wheezed in a breath and pulled my heavy eyes open, glancing around the room with slightly blurry vision. The bed was empty, which I was thankful for.

 _Usually Levi sleeps with me, but I guess he was too busy to come to bed last night. I'm glad he was though, because I don't want him to worry about me. He has enough to deal with as it is. I'll be fine, I probably just have a cold..._

I peeked out from under the blankets and stared at the wall for a few minutes, too miserable to sleep but too exhausted to move.

 _Ugh... I have to get up. If I don't show up at training, Levi will be mad._

I yawned and reluctantly tugged my blankets off, sliding my legs from the bed and using the nightstand for support as I shakily stood up. The room swayed a bit and my stomach lurched sickeningly in response, making me curl in on myself as a whine slipped past my lips.

I lowered myself onto my knees and sat there for a few minutes, swallowing several times and breathing as deeply as I could manage. I didn't want to puke everywhere. I hate throwing up, not to mention Levi wouldn't be able to stand the smell.

My throat felt like it was on fire by the time I stood up again, sloppily pulling my uniform and combat gear on. I glanced in the mirror and frowned when I saw how horrible I looked.

Dark circles decorated the area under my bloodshot eyes and my face was deathly pale, all except for my fever flushed cheeks. My hair was wild, my bangs plastered to my forehead with sweat while the rest of it stuck up at angles I hadn't thought existed.

I sighed and grabbed my comb, dragging it through my hair and dropping it on the floor when I was done. My hair was still fluffy, as always, but at least now it was laying flat.

I opened my door and trudged down the hall, heading for the training field. Even if there was enough time for me to grab breakfast, I wouldn't. I felt so bad that my appetite was nonexistent.

My heart fell as I got closer to the exit and began to hear it- the pitter patter of rain hitting the door.

 _Oh shit... I don't want to train in the rain... It'll be freezing out there._ I thought sadly, shivering as I imagined it.

 _But I have to train. I don't stand a chance against the female titan if I don't work hard... She's been killing people left and right to get to me. What if Levi's next?_

Just the thought terrified me. I don't want that thing to kill Levi, especially not because of _me..._ I'd be happy if she killed me instead of him, if only because he'd be safe. My decision was made. I need to train. A little rain won't hurt anyone.

I opened the door, walking into the rain and across the field with a newfound determination. I would work harder than ever and protect Levi from that monster.

I hurried over and took my place in line with the squad, shrinking back slightly as Levi's glare immediately turned on me.

"Oi, brat. Why are you late?" He barked, raising an eyebrow in question as he strode over to me.

 _Crap. What should I say?_

I gave a stiff salute and mumbled, "'M sorry, sir, I uhh... I woke up... late."

He didn't look convinced, but he huffed and turned away from me anyways.

"You can do ten extra laps around the field for being lazy, Jaeger. Now listen here, maggots! I want all of you to warm up by doing twenty laps."

Everyone groaned and muttered complaints under their breath, but he ignored them.

The headache pounded louder in my ears as he yelled his orders.

 _How can he say he loves me on some days and be so harsh on others? He can sleep on the couch from now on..._

"If any of you start lagging behind, I'll add more. Get moving!"

I stubbornly set my jaw and ran forward with everyone else. I wasn't gonna give up just yet.

...But apparently my stomach didn't agree, because as soon as I started running, the nausea returned full force. I repeatedly swallowed and tried to think of something else, but after just over one lap, my stomach decided it didn't want to deal with this anymore.

My legs gave out and I fell onto the muddy ground, retching and heaving up gooey chunks of last night's dinner as I went. I could hear Levi yelling at the rest of them to keep running, his voice gradually growing closer.

I didn't have much time to think about it before more of the foul substance forced its way up my throat, splattering onto the ground as I gagged and choked.

"Eren! Are you alright?" He asked, the mud squishing under his boots as he ran up to me.

I gasped in lungfuls of air as I slumped onto the ground, thankfully not into the pile of puke.

 _It's so cold..._

I was soaked to the bone and shivering so hard that my muscles we starting to cramp up from being tensed for so long.

"Shit. C'mon, Eren, let's get you back to bed..." He sighed, pulling me into his arms.

He tucked my face into the crook of his neck, shielding me from the rain, and carried me inside.

The last thing I heard before I passed out was the shrill screech of the door as it swung shut behind us.

* * *

 **Levi P.O.V**

I sighed as I carried Eren down the hallway that led to Hanji's room. The poor thing had passed out from exhaustion and he looked just terrible. I hated myself for not noticing that he was sick.

He would be (...mostly) fine right now if I had noticed how bad he looked and sent him back to bed.

I slid a hand under his bangs and felt his forehead, sighing at the heat that radiated from it. He was burning up.

"Stubborn brat doesn't know what's good for him..." I muttered as I approached the door.

I kicked it a few times and said, "Oi, shitty glasses! Get out here!"

There was a yelp and a crash as something broke, and I rolled my eyes.

 _Typical Hanji, breaking everything._

A few moments later the door was thrown open and Hanji stepped out.

"Why the hell are you yellin- Oh my god, is he okay?!" She shrieked, pointing at Eren as if I didn't already know who she was talking about.

He whined and shifted slightly, his shivering becoming increasingly violent. I damn near dropped him, which made me hurry down to his room so I could get him into bed. Hanji followed at my heels, asking questions until I finally answered.

"He's sick, dumbass. I need you to get him some medicine for pain and fever while I get him warmed up and settled."

"Ah, okay! Do you want like... pills or the liquid kind or injections?"

 _He probably won't want to swallow pills, and he doesn't like needles..._

"The liquid, but bring it in a syringe **(without** **a needle)** so I can make him take it if I have to." I ordered, walking into our room as she opened the door for me.

"Alright, I'll be back in a while. Take good care of him and for God's sake, Levi, be nice."

I glared at her and she left.

 _I_ am _nice to him. She's just too dumb to notice._

I went to set Eren down on our bed, but then I thought better of it. He's soaked from being in the rain and if I get the bed all wet, I'll have to change it. I put him on the floor instead and went to grab a towel.

It took me about ten minutes to get all the wet clothes off of him. You'd be surprised how difficult it is to get heavy, wet clothes off of an unconscious person. It's harder than it looks.

He didn't even twitch when I started drying him off, rubbing his skin until it flushed pink, then drying his hair. I sighed and picked him up, gently laying him in bed and searching the room for some warm, dry clothes.

By the time I got him dressed and under the blankets, Hanji had returned with the medicine.

"Why does one of them have a needle?" I asked, raising an eyebrow when I saw the cap on one of the syringes.

"The pink one is cherry Tylenol, it'll bring down his fever and help with the pain. The one with the needle is a sedative, for... well, you'll know if you need it. Trust me."

"...Whatever."

"Good luck getting him to take any of the Tylenol." She laughed, handing me the two full syringes.

"He's gonna take it whether he wants to or not. He needs to get better." I replied flatly.

"Mmmm, you're worried about him, aren't you? That's so cute!"

"Shut up and go away, you idiot."

She pouted, but headed for the door.

"I have work to do anyways, but I'll come back and check on you two later. I hope his condition improves while I'm gone. Bye!" She said cheerfully, waving and shutting the door.

 _Finally, some quiet. I need to teach her the concept of silence..._

I put the sedative on the nightstand and sat down beside Eren. I brushed his hair out of his eyes and palmed his fever flushed cheek, wishing I didn't have to wake him up.

 _He just looks so peaceful... But I need to get some medicine in him so he'll start feeling better._

"Eren... C'mon, Eren, wake up." I said, grabbing one of his arms and pulling him into a sitting position.

He mumbled incoherently and let out a cracked whine, groggily opening one unfocused eye to look up at me.

I ruffled his hair and said, "Here, I need you to take some medicine for me. Open up."

I picked up the syringe with the Tylenol in it and positioned it in front of his mouth, but he turned his head away.

"Eren, you need to drink this. It'll make you feel better." I pressed, turning his head to face me again and nudging his lips with the end of the syringe.

I pushed the plunger down slowly, getting about a third of it in his mouth before he made a face and pulled his head away.

"Come on, brat, it's cherry. You like cherry, I know you do."

He raised a hand, weakly pushing mine away when I tried to get him to take more.

"...Th...throat h'rts..." He whimpered quietly.

My heart nearly shattered at the pained look in his teary eyes and the sound of his broken, hoarse voice.

I ran a hand through his hair and said, "I know, love, I know. But you're not gonna feel better until you take _all_ of this. Look, you're already halfway done!"

He sluggishly looked at the syringe and frowned.

"Nu uh..." He mumbled, his nose scrunching up.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Well, you're almost there, so just hurry up and drink the rest of it so you can go back to sleep."

"Nooo..."

"Why not?"

"It h-hurts..."

"But the medicine is gonna make it _stop_ hurting." I said, moving the syringe toward his mouth.

He whined and firmly clenched his jaw, squirming in my arms when I tried to force his mouth open.

"I'm gonna give you _one_ last chance to take this voluntarily before I force you, Eren. I don't want to, but I will."

He looked at me, silently asking if I was serious. Then he huffed and reluctantly opened his mouth, obediently taking the rest of the medicine.

"See, brat? That wasn't so bad, was it?" I asked, setting the empty syringe aside and helping him lay back down.

He pouted and I smirked, leaning down to give him a peck on the lips. I was surprised when he pushed against my chest and quickly turned away, effectively stopping me from doing so.

I leaned back and raised an eyebrow, saying, "What is it?"

"Y-you... you'll get sick..." He explained timidly, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

...Or maybe it was the fever, but either way, I could swear his face got redder.

"Silly little thing, always worrying about me." I chided gently, pulling the blankets up around his shoulders.

He turned his head and kissed at my hand, making me smile.

He gave me a small grin and said, "Because I love you..."

 _Damn it, he made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Why does he have to be so fucking cute...?_

"Mmmm... You'd better go to sleep. You need lots of rest if you want to get better." I said, lacing my fingers through his and holding his hand.

"But I wanna stay with yooou..." He protested, squeezing my hand.

"I'll be right here."

"...But-"

"Shhh, go to sleep."

"Lev-"

"Close you eyes." I chuckled, putting a hand over his eyes.

He licked my hand, but I didn't move it.

I just frowned and said, "Ewww."

He giggled and went to say something else, but I pulled my hand away from his and covered his mouth.

"Goodnight, Eren."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there's chapter one! I know Levi was probably too sweet... but he'll probably stay like that because I'm not very good with his character yet. But who knows, maybe he'll get grumpier. *shrug***

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review! It inspires me to update faster with chapter two... hint hint...**


End file.
